Believe in Secound Chances
by Portuguese Writer
Summary: Graham save Neal in his time of death and offer him a second chance. POST 3x15 A/U


**What i should Say? Neal was my favorite character from the show, since he first appear on the first chapter of the 2a season (Henry was my favorite at the 1a season and Hook is my secound favorite)**

**So, i decided to write a small story in wich he didn´t die.**

**So,without further ado, I present to you the story below, which has its action btween the chapter 'Quite Minds' and Not Easy Be Green.'**

**Now, i wish you a delightful reading and a nice wee.**

**Your Friend**

**Ana Serpico - the Portuguese Writer**

* * *

**BELIEVE IN SECOND CHANCES.**

''come on, Rumpelstilstiskin, we have work to do, places to go and people to kill.'' Commended the Wicked Witch and the poor man, have no choice but follow her back to his cage.

Upon everyone had left his sight, a huge wolf appear from behind a bush and walked slowly toward Neal´s body. Once near him, the wolf turned into a man, which in turn gently placed his right hand on the chest of the dead man.

''you die, so they can live…'' said the man-wolf, which in the old days, used to be called Graham ''your sacrifice are honorable. Is why I believe you deserve a second chance.'' With that said, Graham´s hand started to glow and barely a second later Neal gasped and open his eyes.

''who?...What?...'' was what Neal Manages to gasp, before Graham helped him get up

''don't worry my friend, you´re safe.'' Graham assures him, but still, Neal was quite disturbed

''i…I don't understand, I was dead, how? How could you bring me back to life?''

''as I was saying, you made a honorable sacrifice to protect those you love, so, was the town guardian, I believe you have a second chance in life…and give it back to you''

''but how?...''

''you can now be reunited with your family and help then to defeat the Wicked Witch.'' Explain Graham

''no, I mean, how could you be the protector of Storybrook, if it is Killian´s duty?'' asked Neal and in response, Graham just laugh

''Capt. Hook´s duty, is to protect Emma and her family. My duty, is to protect the whole town, including you, Capt. Hook, Emma and her family. Now go, I hear someone approaching and you must leave. So as i.'' with this final words, Graham change back into a wolf and disappear into thin air.

Backing at Granny´s, Emma, Henry, Hook and the rest of the team of saviors, were replaying the past events, when suddenly, Leroy and most other three dwarfs, storming into the dinning, with some strange news

''SHE STOLE HIM, SHE STOLE HIM.'' Scream Leroy furiously. It's happened that David had asked them to go up to the forest and bring Neal´s body, in order to prepare him for burial, however, when they arrived at the appointed place, Neal was nowhere to be seeing.

''who, stole what Leroy, calm down.'' Mary Margaret tries to calm him down

''Neal wasn't there, the Wicked Witch must be stole him.''

''she must have stolen his body for her dark and perverted purposes.'' Granny´s snorted, when the front door opened suddenly and immediately, everyone prepared for the attack, imagining that this intruder would be Zelena. But to everyone's surprise, they were met with a dirty. Drenched, tired and breathless Neal Cassidy.

''sorry, I'm late.'' It was the only thing he manage to say.

For a few seconds, everyone, just stared at him, very confused by his presence there, when Hook was who without thinking of the consequences, stepped forward and wrapped him in a tight hug´.

''came back here, you idiot, it may be a flying monkey or Zelena disguise, ready to attack us'' Regina pull Hook back

''I swear, i´m not a flying monkey, much less Zelena in disguise, let me explain, I need to explain what happened…where´s…where´s Emma?''

During all that time, Emma, the woman in question, had locked himself in the bathroom, to mourn the loss of her great love, when suddenly Jones´s voice, scared her.

''SWAN?! SWAN?! COME HERE, YOU HAVE TO SEE SOMENTHING.'' He shouted

''what the hell you want, Hook?'' she snorted, her eyes and face were red from crying

''I said it, you have to see something, but…'' he grab her arm and make her look at him ''we don't know if it is a disguising flying monkey, so, don't be too excited, ok?''

''just give me a break Ki…'' she suddenly spots a much alive Neal, still standing at the doorway.''lian'' she finished his name ''Neal?'' she asked scared and confused ''no, you´re dead…''

''Emma…'' he smiled at her. ''I can explain…''

''if you´re Neal, you must prove it. How do we meet?'' she was trying her best to hold back her emotions

''you stole my yellow bug, which I had stolen from someone else, twelve years ago. And I invited you for a few drinks''

''so, he´s not a flying monkey?'' asked Hook, but stop immediately, when David give him a hard look

''it was a long story…short version: I was dead yes, but a wolf…a man named Graham, save me and told me that I had a second chance and I would find a way to get our family back together again.'' Explain Neal

''Graham? You mean Sheriff Graham Humbert? How could it be possible? He died four years ago.'' Regina explain

''I don't know, he just told me he´s the town guardian and he was there to save me…'' he was saying, when suddenly, Emma give him a hot passionate kiss, follow by a well-deserved slap

''don't you ever scare me like that ever again, Neal Reginald Cassidy.'' Emma cried into his arms

''I will not, I promise'' he smiled, kissing her head

''now, come on, you have come one to meet.'' She said and led him toward Granny´s inn

In this whole meantime, at the inn, Henry has the job to keep an eye on Rolland, tirelessly trying to convince Henry that his father was Robin Hood

''Rolls, I told you, Robin Hood, doesn't exist, your daddy, must be strong as Robin Hood.'' Said Henry a little annoyed, when Robin came in with Emma and Neal

''okay, Little Chap, it's time to you to take a nap. Say bye, bye to Henry.'' Said Robin, taking Roland in his arms.

''bye, bye, Henry. Daddy, he doesn't believe, when I told him you're Robin Hood.'' Roland complained

One Robin and his son were out of sight, Emma turn her attention to Henry and said ''Henry, I want you to meet someone.'' She turn her gaze to Neal ''this is Neal Reginald Cassidy; your father.''

''hi Henry'' he said a little shy, while hatched a plan explanations

''but mom, I don't understand, you said he had died…'' Henry barely finished his sentence when suddenly Neal collapsed to the ground.

''NEAL?!'' Emma kneels besides him, shaking him very hard, when one minute later, he open his eyes and look at her puzzled.

''what happened, are you okay?''

''I am…I just…oh, God, I must had fallen sleep again…'' he get up and give Emma a slight hand squeeze, so she could understand his line of thought.

During the past five minutes, Neal had to sustain a story, that he suffered from a neurological disorder called narcolepsy, which made him fall sleep all of a sudden on any occasion. So, when he had 'slept' at the forest, Emma, who also doesn't know about the disease, had tough he had died.

''oh…why you didn't told me earlier?'' she asked, playing along

''I fall sleep and forgotten.'' He answered

''cool…Well, dad, I'm happy to finally meet you, I hope we could spend more time together.'' Said Henry

''weíll try kid, any time you want.'' Said Neal, hugging his son

''okay, Kid, now it's better let you dad take a shower, while we can get some dinner.'' Suggest Emma, taking Henry toward the dining.

As he watched the two loves of his life, walking out, Neal leaned back comfortably in a chair while thinking amazed. Now that all were together at last, they could defeat the Wicked Witch together as a family. Hence then, Neal could finally enjoy the second chance he had received.

**FIN**

* * *

**Well, dear colleagues, i hope you had enjoy the story.**

**For the next story, i will present you with a very OOC story fo Capt. Hook**

**Have you a nice evening and leave me a constructive criticism, I accept willingly the help of good friends.**

**Yours**

**Ana Serpico**


End file.
